


¡Dí que sí!

by Axuree



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M, Serenade, Valentine's Day Special
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axuree/pseuds/Axuree
Summary: ¡Hola! Soy Axureé y espero que te gustara esta historia que hice como parte de una dinámica para el 14 de febrero, donde varias autoras íbamos a subir historias cortas basadas en canciones rancheras CLÁSICAS de esas que tanto le gustan a Miguel en este día. A mí me tocó "en tu pelo" de Javier Solís. ¡Pásate a buscar el resto de las historias!Axureé, cambio y fuera.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Kudos: 9





	¡Dí que sí!

Diecisiete años de vida y a Miguel Rivera nunca le interesó el amor.

 _Diecisiete_.

De niño, como a cualquier escuincle, le daba asco verlo en la televisión. Rodaba los ojos al ver un beso en pantalla, no sin antes sacar la lengua con un sonoro "ew".

Conforme fue creciendo, su expresión fue más el rodar los ojos cuando tenía que presenciar alguno de estos actos. Si se topaba a alguna pareja o compañeros de clase en pleno abrazo-beso, no podía evitar resoplar de hastío. Si alguna vez consideró el enamorarse, se le debieron de ir todas las ganas luego de ver a dos personas acarameladas y empiernadas en una banca, haciendo el ridículo público frente a todo mundo en pleno parque público.

¡Y eso sin mencionar lo mucho que lo ponían en su cara! ¿En serio hacía falta meter algún drama amoroso de por medio para hacer interesante una película, una serie, o lo que fuera? Era como si los productores de lo que fuera estuvieran empeñados en decirle "mira, m'ijo, esto es lo que te va a pasar a ti" sin nunca cumplir del todo su amenaza. Eso sin mencionar que todo lo que fuera del género romance se le hacía innecesariamente dramático, como un cuento donde todos lloraban por no decir las cosas como debían ser.

Amén de tarjetas de San Valentín que rechazo a su paso por falta de interés.

(No era por grosería, era desinterés, lo jura.)

No señor, no. Su pasión y único amor era la música y punto, y así estaba bien porque los músicos tenían vidas muy ocupadas, llenas de ensayos, viajes, y agendas apretadas donde rara vez podían ver a otras personas. Si tuviera que escoger entre la novia hipotética y su familia, escogería mil veces a su familia.

(Las esposas no son familia si nunca te encontraste a una).

Y sí, puede que algunas letras hablaran de romance, y no las entendiera del todo, pero ¡hey! los músicos también sacaban letras de las experiencias de otros. Podía cantar sobre el amor con experiencias que le inspiraran como papá Héctor y mamá Imelda, sin tener que buscar una propia que nunca sería ni la mitad de asombrosa.

Eso, hasta que conoció a un tal Hiro Hamada en su primer día de intercambio escolar al volver del colegio.

Y a partir de entonces procedió a enamorarse tan perdidamente de él que todo pareció cobrar sentido en el _peor_ momento posible.

No sabría describir una sensación de enamoramiento más que con alguna canción que hablara de lavados de cerebros. El inicio fue tan leve y tan lento que ni siquiera lo notó. De hecho, ni recordaba con exactitud cómo lo conoció (que estafa todos esos libros y canciones que dicen recordar el primer día como si fuera la primera vez), sólo que Hiro fue el primero en decirle hola. Y con el tiempo cada vez quería pasar más tiempo en compañía de su amigo nuevo.

Como un árbol que madura, el sentimiento dentro suyo fue floreciendo con cada cualidad extraordinaria que le encontraba: su inteligencia, su historia, su escuela.

El día que le habló de su familia con el mismo amor que Miguel le tenía a la suya fue el día que sintió el primer latido que le hizo darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Si Hiro hablaba, él ponía atención a cada palabra. Pensaba que su acento era bonito. Que el modo en que no podía decir la ñ ni la doble r al punto de sonrojarse de vergüenza era algo que quería presenciar el resto de su vida. Que el tono de su voz estaba perfecto para grabar algunas canciones. Que tenía color en los tonos de voz, la entonación de las sirenas, y el canto del ruiseñor. Que su risa era el sonido que hacen las arpas en el cielo. Que tenía bonitos labios, finos, suaves, ligeramente mordisqueados. En lo apasionado e inteligente que sonaba cuando hablaba de sus "robots desos".

Y allá iba un suspiro.

Si Hiro caminaba, así se tropezara con sus propias agujetas sin amarrar, pensaba que nunca había visto un paso más franco. Que caminaba con una firmeza como si supiera siempre a donde quería ir a dar, pero sin prisa. Que le gustaría pasar la mano por la pantorrilla que se llegaba a asomar entre sus bermudas y sus deportivas. Que sus piernas flacuchas y delgadas se verían mejor separadas (ahí se tuvo que ir corriendo ya que su propia lujuria se le hacía tan ajena a falta de encararla que se asustó el solo). Que hasta sus zapatillas deportivas se le veían muy bien. Que corría como las gacelas.

Y allá iba otro suspiro.

Si Hiro simplemente _existía,_ y se llegaba a cruzar en su pensamiento a lo largo del día (varias veces al día, más bien), entonces no había nada que hacer porque iba a soltar más y más suspiros por cada cosa de él que le gustara, y es que el chinito le gustaba todo. Todo, todito. De los pies a la cabeza.

Cómo se sentaba, cómo hablaba, cómo comía, _como le sonreía y le miraba, ay Dios mío esa mirada._

_Por favorcito virgencita déjame tener a este japonesito y no te vuelvo a pedir nada en la vida._

Suspiro tras suspiro, canción tras canción, Miguel había llegado a dedicarle incontables playlists enteras en secreto. Le tocaba canciones a las estrellas sabiendo que las notas no llegarían a él, se le quemaban las tortillas a la hora de la comida si Hiro había halagado su apariencia el día anterior por la mañana, se le olvidaban sus pendientes si se lo encontraba por la calle y le saludaba, se paraba mejor y sacaba un poco el pecho cuando se cruzaba por su camino, se reía y hablaba más fuerte si dejaba de hacerle caso. Gracias a él, ésta ciudad ajena se sentía como una segunda casa.

La cosa se le salió muy rápido de control.

Parpadeó y cuando se dio cuenta el catorce de febrero a la madrugada ya estaba fuera de la ventana de Hiro, guitarra en mano, y con horas de ensayo atoradas en su garganta por los nervios. La voz de papá Héctor resonó en su cabeza con un "dale duro Miguelito" y "no lo haces nada mal, gordito" en un intento de envalentonarse.

Maldita sea, estaba enamorado de otro hombre, por supuesto que necesitaba el valor. Si le rechazaba iba a pasar como mínimo dos semanas llorando, si perdía su amistad ese tiempo postrado en cama iba a aumentar drásticamente. _¿Pa' qué vino?_

Igual que años atrás frente a un público de esqueletos, el miedo le paralizó brevemente frente a la ventana iluminada del cuarto de Hiro. Inhaló el frío aire de febrero.

Aún no era tarde para rajarse.

Nadie le había visto llegar, podía guardar la guitarra, regresar a casa y seguir queriéndolo en silencio. Podía, si quería, impedir que el curso de la historia cambiara hoy y ahora. Seguir con la mirada cada paso que diera y conservarlo como amigo para siempre si no se peleaban, estar con él en su graduación, en su primer trabajo, ayudarlo con todas las mudanzas de su vida, ir a su boda y hasta a su divorcio si después sucedía, jugar con sus hijos, hacer de niñera, acompañarlos en sus cumpleaños y al final cuidarlos cuando su padre falleciera...

Todo sin tener que arruinar nada.

No había necesidad de esto. Hiro podía nunca saber ni una palabra, podía vivir perfecto sin tener que decir nunca nada. No era una mala vida, y se estaba arriesgando a tirarla por la borda si se declaraba ahora.

¿Entonces qué hacía aquí? Debería regresar. Tenía frío, tenía miedo. Podría regresarse y olvidar todo esto.

...

...

...

Excepto que era Miguel Rivera y él no se rajaba, ni era un cobarde, ni pensaba bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Prefería llorarle un río y saber la historia concluída, que vivir el resto de su vida ocultando un amor secreto, escondiéndole las cosas como si de un crimen se tratara.

Tocó animadamente su guitarra y soltó un grito de mariachi que le regresó el valor al cuerpo y prendió las luces de la cafetería. Tía Cass lo había escuchado.

 _Ahora o nunca._ Se aclaró la voz.

**_En tu pelo tengo yo_ **

Se le erizó la piel. Tragó saliva y miró en dirección a la ventana de Hiro. **  
**

_**El cielo, en tus brazos el calor** _

_**Del sol , en tus ojos tengo luz** _

_**de luna , y en tus lágrimas sabor** _

Tía Cass se asomó, y al ver a Miguel bien vestido y tocando una serenata en dirección a la ventana de su sobrino se cubrió la boca con las manos de asombro.

Segundos después desapareció, quizá en pos de su sobrino... Miguel estaba demasiado concentrado recordando al son de la letra las varias razones por las cuales se había enamorado que no lo notó.

_**de mar, en tu boca hay un panal** _

_**De mieles, y en tu aliento escucho ya** _

_**Tu voz** _

_**Por tus ojos y tu boca** _

_**Por tus brazos y tu pelo** _

_**Por tus lágrimas y voz** _

_**Me muero** _

La ventana del cuarto de Hiro forcejeó para abrirse. Quizá la prisa, quizá la edad del edificio.

El corazón de Miguel empezó a latir más rápido, y suspiró solo con ver los dedos pálidos del japonés luchando contra el cerrojo, su carita preciosa de desvelo e incredulidad asomada al cristal.

Le había pegado duro el flechazo donde hasta las maldiciones que soltaba Hiro contra la ventana eran música a sus oídos, y sus ojeras, marcos de violetas decorando sus ojos negros.

_**Tú** _

_**Eres todo lo que anhelé** _   
_  
_

La ventana cedió con una embestida. Hiro se empezó a sobar el hombro entre "ow ow ow" pequeños y susurrados porque el golpe había dolido. Miguel se rió un poco.

**_Y... yo por eso me enamoré_ **

Hiro frenó lo que estaba haciendo, se talló los ojos con incredulidad y lo miró con un sonrojo que cubría su cara entera.

—¿Miguel?

_**Siento campanitas** _

—Miguel, son las dos de la mañana, nada de campanitas.

Clásico de Hiro, poniendo atención a otra cosa como mecanismo de defensa. Bendito Javier Solís, y su canción que no daba tregua ni descanso al cantante, por lo cual no le podía contestar.

_**Muy adentro del corazón.** _

Dio un zapatazo al finalizar para luego clavarle la mirada, pidiendo silencio. Hiro iba a lidiar con su declaración de amor sí o sí.

El japonés se enderezó ante su firmeza sin saber dónde esconderse, y Miguel prosiguió.

_**En tu pelo tengo yo** _

Y Hiro se tocó el pelo. ¿A Miguel le gustaba su pelo? ¿Éste trapeador?

_**El cielo, en tus brazos el calor** _

Ahora Hiro se miró los brazos. No, que no le venga con abrazos ahora que no cree poder resistir el...

_**Del sol, en tus ojos tengo luz** _

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Paseó la mirada durante el verso dedicado a sus ojos, pero Miguel parecía empeñado en obtener su atención a base de su voz de ángel.

_**De luna, y en tus lágrimas sabor** _

_**De mar, en tu boca hay un panal** _

Tía Cass soltó un chillido ahogado desde la sala, Hiro solo atinó a taparse la cara con las manos de pura vergüenza.

No quería imaginarse besos. Ni recordar las veces que había terminado llorando en compañía de Miguel, buscando consuelo.

_**De mieles y en tu aliento escucho ya** _

**_Tu voz_ **

Ya medio vecindario debía estar asomado a la ventana y el seguía procesando todo esto.

_**Por tus ojos y tu boca** _

_**Por tus brazos y tu pelo** _

_**Por tus lágrimas y voz** _

_**Me muero** _

Hiro tomó un hondo respiro y esta vez se asomó a la ventana. Abajo estaba su amigo moreno. Su amigo por el que venía derritiéndose desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en el instituto. Su amigo accidental además, porque Gogo lo había retado a dirigirle primero la palabra a Miguel, a ver si así dejaba de andar suspirando a lo largo y ancho del laboratorio.

Terminó friendzoneado hasta la capucha de la sudadera.

Ya había aceptado su destino, y había estado intentando verlo como nada más que un amigo al creerse no correspondido, pero...

Aquí estaba, siendo arrastrado de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó el japonés aprovechando el solo musical. Las piernas le temblaban. No se lo creía, seguro era broma...

—¡Ha-hago historia! ¡¿Nunca has querido tanto algo que haces locuras por obtenerlo?!

—¡Me acabas de traer serenata! —Él era un hombre de ciencia, quería confirmaciones y no filosofía.

—¡Te quiero, Hiro! —Gritó Miguel.

Y Hiro se quedó callado, en shock total.  
 _ **  
**_

_**Tú eres todo lo que anhelé** _

Dos miradas se cruzaron, escuchando una canción que llegaba a ambos.

_**Y yo por eso me enamoré.** _

Dos pieles se erizaron al mismo tiempo, reaccionando a viejas memorias.

_**Siento campanitas** _

_**Muy adentro del corazón** _

Hiro reaccionó y corrió al interior de la casa, dándole igual la hora porque un evento como este y una oportunidad como la que le estaban poniendo en bandeja de plata no volvería a suceder en su miserable y solitaria vida.

Miguel, ilusionado, saco el pecho y tocó con renovado vigor, preguntándose si saldría o... si habría ido por agua para tirarle encima.

_**En tu boca hay un panal** _

—¡Ahora vengo, tía Cass!

_**De mieles, en tu aliento escucho ya** _

Bajó las escaleras volando. Sin aliento. Jadeando. Con el corazón en la mano.

_**Tu voz** _

Salió del café en pijama y, sin sentir el frío, corrió en dirección al moreno.

_**Por tus ojos y tu boca** _

_**Por tus brazos y tu pelo** _

_**por tus lágrimas y voz** _

...Terminó frente a Miguel.

_**...¡Me muero!** _

El último acordé sonó y la canción terminó.

Hubo un silencio.

—... Hi-Hiro. No... no tienes que aceptar si no quieres. Yo, uh, yo sólo...

— _¿Quieresermivalentínnotienesquedecirquesí?_

Miguel parpadeó. No entendió bien, pero había visto la frase anunciada en caramelos y tarjetas a lo largo del mes. ¿Quizás había escuchado mal? Hiro tenía la cabeza agachada, y había pronunciado todo demasiado rápido y pegado. Sí podría haber escuchado otra cosa.

—... ¿Perdón? No eh... no creo haber entendido...

—... Pregunté si... serias... si quisieras, uh... s-ser mi... uhm... ¿Valentín...? _¿Be my valentine_?

Por fin el japonés subió la cabeza para verlo, repasando todos los idiomas que se sabía para encontrar uno en el que Miguel entendiera. Sonrojado, con miedo al rechazo, sin embargo con un deje de ilusión en un corazón que latía con esperanza... Miguel tenía una idea de cómo se estaría sintiendo. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

_La sonrisa de saberse correspondido._

—¡SÍ! —Gritó antes de robarle a un ahora sorprendido Hiro un beso sin indicarle nada más que el echarle los besos al cuello. Inmediatamente después unos brazos pálidos rodearon su cintura, una tibieza de labios ajenos calentaron los propios al corresponderle en el frío de febrero, un corazón nervioso latió al ritmo del suyo una balada de amor, una tía aliviada los miraba desde la entrada de una cafetería que frecuentaría mucho más a partir de ahora.

_¡Sí, sí, sí, y un millón de veces SÍ!_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axureé y espero que te gustara esta historia que hice como parte de una dinámica para el 14 de febrero, donde varias autoras íbamos a subir historias cortas basadas en canciones rancheras CLÁSICAS de esas que tanto le gustan a Miguel en este día. A mí me tocó "en tu pelo" de Javier Solís. ¡Pásate a buscar el resto de las historias!
> 
> Axureé, cambio y fuera.


End file.
